1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet-type printing apparatus, such as an ink jet printer and an ink jet plotter, and also to an ink cartridge detachably attached to a printer main body of the ink jet-type printing apparatus. More specifically the invention pertains to a technique of processing and storing information relating to the quantity of ink kept in the ink cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ink jet-type printing apparatus like the ink jet printer and the ink jet plotter mainly includes an ink cartridge, in which one or plural inks are kept, and a printer main body with a print head to carry out actual printing operations on a printing medium. The print head ejects ink fed from the ink cartridge onto the printing medium, such as printing paper, so as to implement printing on the printing medium. The ink cartridge is designed to be detachably attached to the printer main body. A new ink cartridge has a predetermined quantity of ink kept therein. When the ink kept in an ink cartridge runs out, the ink cartridge is replaced with a new one. The ink jet-type printing apparatus is arranged to cause the printer main body to calculate the remaining quantity of ink in the ink cartridge based on the amount of ink ejected from the print head and to inform the user of a state of running out of the ink, in order to prevent the printing procedure from being interrupted by the out-of-ink.
Another proposed ink cartridge has a storage element, in which various pieces of information relating to ink kept in the ink cartridge, for example, the type of ink and the quantity of ink, are stored. The ink cartridge has these pieces of information regarding ink, and the printer, to which the ink cartridge is attached, reads the stored information regarding ink and carries out the printing procedure suitable for the ink.
In the case where the ink cartridge stores only the read only information, the printer can not carry out the adequate printing operation by taking into account the service conditions of the ink cartridge, that is, the rewritable information regarding ink. In another application that allows the rewritable information regarding ink to be written into the ink cartridge, the conventional technique does not take any measures against possible interruption of the writing operation, which often results in incomplete writing. It is highly required to complete the writing operation of the required pieces of information within a short time period, in order to prevent the writing operation from being made incomplete by some interruption.